50 Shades of Heap
by septimusjennashipping
Summary: SepxJen :) I would be very happy if you guys rated and reviewed :D Let me know what I should improve.


**Much of this story has been copied and pasted from 50 Shades of Grey by E.L James. I merely replaced the characters in his story with the characters from Angie Sage's story. I also edited and changed a little of it to make the story flow better and seem more plausible. This is non-profit and nearly 80% is E.L. James. My point: I merely took someone else's work intentionally because I liked his work. Please don't sue me.**

I finally escaped from the family reunion in the room below. I held Sep's hand and we both raced through the Long Walk. Everyone thought we would only want to be alone as supposedly brother and sister. Except by now they should've realized that we are _not_ brother and sister. And at this point, I didn't care what they thought.

We finally reached my bedroom and dragged the boy with me inside. The room was dark and quiet; we were alone just like we wanted to be. No one would know, no one would notice. We would share our joy and no could take it away from us. And just as I thought we would begin, something glowed in the dark.

"It's my ring," Sep said to me.

"Just take it off already, Sep!" I told him. "Hurry!" I wanted him to hurry up so we could do this already. He finally took off the ring and the light dimmed.

"Thank you." I fling my arms around his neck, beyond ecstatic and smile at him, cramming every bit of joy I feel into it. This room that I knew so well now became the perfect place for our union. We quickly took off everything. His grin is scorching, completely in tune with the hunger in his eyes and his impatient erection. He runs the back of his hand down my cheek, then lovingly traces the line of my jaw with a knuckle. As he throws me onto the bed with a predatory glint in the steel of his stare, I feel greedy to get my hands on as much as possible of his flesh.

He crawls up, between my legs where he stops to rid me of my sodden under cloth. He slings it away carelessly, his ogling eyes never leaving the naked place they covered. He continues to stare, licking his lips – obviously beyond aroused by the sight but there's nothing to hide my intimate folds and I feel exposed, squirming and certain that my blush reaches all the way down there. Panting he grips my inner thighs, pushing them apart. "Jenna," he whispered to me.

When he comes away I catch his gaze. "I love you, I love you so much," he tells me. He swiftly stretches to cover my body with his, kissing me wildly. He raids my mouth mercilessly, our arms and legs tangling and writhing, taking in the exquisite pleasure of intimate contact.

He rolls taking me with him and we pause for air, our breaths mingling and faces flushed. With my body on top of his I stroke my hand over the sprinkling of stubble, reacquainting myself with every curve and dip of his face. "Septimus, this is great," I tell him.

"Come, sit here, on my chest," Sep tells me.

I scoot up, eager to find out what passionate delight he has in store for me. My legs are bent with my knees resting on either side of his head. My bottom sits on his chest, taking my weight which leaves my secret opening utterly gaping and vulnerable, not to mention very close to his mouth. I can feel his breath on me, fluttering and making my heart stutter. His sure hands move around and grip my backside firmly, holding me in place. With my head bowed forward, the loose tendrils of my hair spill over my shoulders and cover my breasts; only the hard tips of my nipples are peeking from between the strands. His eyes linger on them for a moment before he presses me onto his mouth. "Sep," was all I could say. I moan falling forward from the exquisite relief of his touch. I brace myself on rigid arms, my hands flat on the bed just above his head. He takes full advantage of my breasts so close to his face, clamping a hot mouth over the bud and sucking hard.

This delight sends my back arching and pelvis thrusting forward, playing straight into his waiting tongue's hand. His tongue slips inside me and my body tenses at the unexpected intrusion before avidly relaxing into it, slicking in response. His hands grip harder on the soft muscle of my buttocks. Then he licks me over the length of my swollen clitoris and the spiralling begins, spinning like a top. My lids are almost drawn but I keep my eyes trained on him until I can't anymore as my back arcs and my head lash, screaming his name in release.

When I open my eyes I'm flat on my back and Septimus is poised over me, lying between my legs as an urgent erection prods for attention at my entrance. I'm still breathing hard and very dazed, coming down from my explosive climax. He hooks one of my legs over his shoulder and rims me with an exploring finger. We moan together and our union is complete. Immediately he starts to move, his strokes long and hard – unerring. His hands curl into my hair, pinning my head in place. His zealous desire is driving him on and I revel in him getting lost in me. He angles his hips, impatient to feel the length of me. We lock our gazes, twin expressions of reverential love and wonder on display for one another.

Eyes closed he kisses my inner thigh, next to his ear then gently unhooks my leg. He wraps me in his arms, but doesn't withdraw when he rolls us onto our sides.

With languid bodies and tangled limbs we lie facing each other and silently marvel at our dazzling reunion – sated for now. It's an age before I dare to pierce the glow with speaking.

"Sep, enough…" I start but he kisses me quiet.

"I wan…" again his lips eat my words and I giggle.

"I know what you want to say." he kisses my cheek, the corner of my mouth and my chin. "I don't want to hear it." The tip of my nose is next, followed by my eyebrow. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's over, we're together." Now he's kissing my temple and trails back down to my mouth where he deepens the kiss.

When he's certain that I'm reassured he breaks away. He brushes the hair off my face. "It's over, Jen, it's over."

We now lay on our backs bare and panting. We stare up at the ceiling and continue to breath hard.

"No one can know, Sep," I tell him.

Sep looks at me and smiles. I can't help but feel just as elated again. "No one will," he tells me.

We continue to stare silently unsure of what to do. We were both tired but we both also knew what we wanted. Sep finally turns to his side and runs his hands the length of the sides of my breasts to the flare of my hips. A smile was on his face. "This is far from over," he tells me.

I couldn't agree more.


End file.
